


Our Son, Ficlet, First Kiss.

by Jack_andthestalk



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_andthestalk/pseuds/Jack_andthestalk
Summary: This is my first ever Our Son ficlet! and I wrote it for balfeheughlywed on her birthday, This ficlet is before Willie was conceived, it is mentioned in Arc I. When Jamie brings Claire for a tour of the foundations.





	Our Son, Ficlet, First Kiss.

Ian gave me a knowing smile and edged closer so he could be heard over the sound of the bar music drumming in our ears. “Ye seem to be quite soft on the Sassenach?” he tilted his head in Claire’s direction, and I tried not to look, which was near impossible as my eyes seemed to fall on her whenever she was near.

 

My head dropped into my pint as I tried to hide any interest on my face.

 

I waited a minute before nonchalantly shrugging my shoulders “aye, she is Bonnie enough, I suppose.”

 

Ian smirked, “yer fooling no one Jamie man, especially not Janet, she says ye keep stealing Claire away for private tours of the land, never has she seen ye so attentive to a woman”, he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. I knew there was a blaze of red about to run up my neck tellingly.

 

“Jenny exaggerates” I quipped rolling my eyes dismissively.

 

Internally I conceded that Jenny knew exactly what I was up to, I excused myself quickly saying I needed to piss — allowing me a moment alone to remember in vivid detail what the tour of the lands with Claire had included.

 

____

 

Dark and hidden inside the cave, I deliberately tripped myself first, pulling her with me, so she landed softly across my chest. She flopped slightly to my right, grumbling “Jamie what are you –“ 

 

I had to pretend to be winded so I could shift enough to angle her face closer to mine. Claire’s giggling helped; she was distracted enough that she barely noticed we were nose to nose until it was too late.

 

I let myself meet her eye honestly for the first time, no more games, flirting was fine but I needed her to ken this was more. She glimpsed what I wanted to her to understand, and the look on her face softened, hope surged in my chest, maybe I could chance this without mortifying myself if she rebuked.

 

 

My tongue wet my lips once before I reached up out and placed one wayward curl behind her ear. I licked my lips subconsciously as my eyes fell to her mouth, and our laughter died out.

 

She and I angled my head to the side, neither of us moved so I closed the distance, putting my mouth tentatively on hers, eyes shut and internally praying she wouldn’t slap me.

 

I felt her warm lips touch mine and grew brave when she didn’t flinch; she inhaled softly and ran her hand up over my chest, pausing for a moment, I met her eye again, our lips brushed against each other, and she hummed slightly. I allowed my hand to slide up behind her head pulling her down to me.

 

Nothing else existed, but the need to crawl inside her mouth, basking in the feeling of her breasts pressed into my chest. After a moment she broke away again briefly, a dazed look gauging my face. I wasn’t playing, and I let it show, I moved my mouth to reach hers again, desperate at the loss of her against my mouth, this time slipping my tongue past her lips.

 

She gave a little breathy moan, and I contemplated telling her I had never heard such a sexy sound in my life, only I couldn’t bear to part from her. Thoughts of wanting to burrow myself inside her, to listen to her make that same sound over and overfilled my aroused addled brain. My hands ran down her back, and I realised that I was inches away from grabbing that perfect arse, which had consumed my mind and my cock since she jumped out of Lambert Beauchamp’s car.

 

“Jamie” she whispered my name and pulled me gently by the back of the neck, so we rolled over on our sides. Her leg sliding up between my thighs so our hips could rub against each other languidly.

 

The feel of her, I couldn’t stop myself as my hands left her arse and ran around the front of her jeans. Her hands slid down over my chest and down the front of my crotch. I didn’t mean to do half of this, my only plan was to try and kiss her, but now something was driving me to almost insanity until I had her.

 

I made no attempt even to try and still the panting breaths coming from my chest, just glad I found myself capable of continuing to breathe. I unbuttoned her jeans while allowing my lips to float over her neck and clavicle.

 

“Jesus Claire, do ye have any idea what you do to me?” I professed into her silky hair, I inhaled her as I moved.

 

She broke away smirking at me. “The only thing I thought I did to you is give you someone to rip the piss out of?” She crooked one eyebrow, her lips pouting slightly. She really hadn’t a clue.

 

“C’mere”, I whispered, “I only take the piss out of ye to try and distract myself from wanting ye.”

 

Her eyes widened slightly but the truth worked, and she came to me again, hungrier now.

 

Running her tongue over my bottom lip and we were off again, groping pushing clothes aside, tentatively pushing hands where we hadn’t grown enough courage to place them. The desperation was getting higher and higher, a groan vibrated through the cave, and I embarrassingly realised it came from me. “Jenny will be looking for us” Claire whispered against my lips. I just clutched her tighter afraid of her leaving, which only made her snigger into my chest. Her nose vibrating against my skin, as I muttered unashamed pleas to stay only aware of the need to hold on to her.

 

Her eyes lifted to meet mine, giddiness fading away and something else replacing the ribbing and teasing of the past few days.

 

Something Da said about knowing the one came into my mind, and I felt a vague sense of relief that it wasna just the drink talking. He was right.

 

Claire’s hand trailed hesitantly, down beneath the waistband of my jeans, her fingers gently caressing the top of my aching cock, my hips lifted towards her brazenly. I cupped her head in my hands, eyes boring into hers, I couldn’t look away. I wanted to huff profanities into her mouth and tell her I wanted to fuck her on the hard rocks in this cave until we were both sated.

 

At the same time a fundamental need to protect her and give her everything I had was bulging out of my chest. I didn’t know did I want to devour her or lay my head in her lap and weep for the gratitude, I had found her.

 

My name came from her mouth again, as she gently bit her bottom lip. Her hand reaching down the full length of me, cupping my balls. I flopped towards her hissing “Jesus Claire” as I fell forward.

 

My head rested against hers, and I thrust myself up into her hand. When I gained the strength to meet her eyes again, I saw something there, a vision.

 

The primal need I had for her and the reason I found myself tripping her up in a cave started to make sense; she was different. This was different. They say life can flash before your eyes; it was just like that except it was a life with her, a life, a home, a family.

 

I hazily thought I was losing it but just as quickly as I saw it, it was gone, and I pulled away startled. Claire misread my shock for rejection and pulled her hand away abruptly. “Sorry” she whispered, her cheeks flaming a lovely pink colour. God, she was so beautiful.

 

I quickly realised what I had done, and grabbed her, “no - no” I blurted out. “I dinna want ye to stop; it’s just, something happened – I saw something.” My words were faltering as I searched for a way to describe it. 

 

Claire’s head darted around “God, is there someone here?” she scrambled to her knees, fumbling at the button of her jeans.

 

“No – no” I tried again, “I mean I saw …” fuck Jamie ye canna tell her ye just saw a life with her.

 

“JAAAMIE” Jenny’s shrill voice echoed through the cave from outside, “What are ye at bringing Claire into a dingy cave for…” I estimated I had a minute before Jenny came hurtling after us, clueless to her annoying interference. 

 

I shuffled to my knees, meeting Claire’s eyes. “Claire – wait.” I pushed my lips to hers quickly before Jenny found us, almost forgetting where we were we broke away again, smiling conspiratorially.

 

Striving for anything that brought us away from the panicked look in Claire’s eye, I settled on humour.

 

“Did ye enjoy the tour of the cave?” Her eyes scanned over me for a moment before deciding how she would react.

 

With relief, I felt her push against my chest playfully. “Ha ha.”

 

“Ye paid for the deluxe tour, but there is a high premium service I can offer if yer interested?”

 

“Oh, Fraser-“ she stood brushing herself down before continuing, - “If you were providing the service why were you begging me not to stop?” she raised one eyebrow and bit her bottom lip preventing a giggle threatening to escape.


End file.
